


Daddy's Home

by Synnerxx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [62]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-11-15 09:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11227776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Roman comes home to Dean and Seth.





	Daddy's Home

“Thank fucking God you’re home.” Seth says when Roman steps into the house. 

Roman leans down for a kiss. “That bad, huh?”

“Look, I love him and I know he’s pregnant, but I really want to smother him with a pillow, okay. So I’m going to go lay down and it’s your turn.” Seth says, snagging another kiss before heading up the stairs, looking exhausted.

Roman puts his luggage at the bottom of the stairs to remind himself to take it up to their bedroom later. He heads into the living room to find Dean on the couch in the middle of a nest of pillows and blankets, watching TV.

“You wore Seth out.” Roman says, leaning against the back of the couch.

Dean looks at him and smiles brightly. “About time you got home." 

Roman leans over for a kiss. "You know he’s doing the best he can.”

“I know. But it’s also his fault I’m pregnant, so he deserves it.” Dean grumbles, one hand on his belly.

“Try to take it easy on him, okay? He’s trying.” Roman scolds gently, coming around to sit beside Dean. 

Dean immediately climbs into Roman’s lap, kissing him. “I’ll be nicer.”

“Good.” Roman pats Dean’s ass before sliding one hand up under Dean’s shirt. 

“I’m not even showing that much.” Dean grumbles, sliding off of Roman, but Roman follows him, pressing him down gently onto the couch, leaning down and kissing him again.

He moves down Dean’s body, pushing his shirt up and kissing Dean’s belly. Dean giggles and squirms as Roman’s beard tickles him. 

Roman sits up and pulls Dean back into his lap, wrapping them up in the blankets, letting Dean pick out a movie for them to watch. 

Seth joins them two movies later, curling up against Roman’s side. Dean leans over and kisses him, mumbling apologies to him. Seth smiles and kisses back.

Roman smiles at his boys and drapes one around Seth.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Daddy's Home - Outtakes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14728199) by [Synnerxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx)




End file.
